Franken-Ed
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After Ed gets killed in a accident Edd decide's to bring him back to live. (note inspired by Tim burtons frankenweenie)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie.**

Chapter 1

It is a beautiful day in peach creek and the eds just sitting down on a curb and Eddy was bored.

'aw man I'm bored said Eddy

'will look on the bright side Eddy we can study the nice things of summer said Edd

'Boring! said Eddy

' I forgot to wear underwear today guys said Ed in which Edd and Eddy looked at him strangely.

Then Eddy got up

'come on guys let's do something said Eddy

'like what Eddy asked Ed

just then a light bulb appeared above Eddy's head

'I got it why don't we create a carnival said Eddy

'I don't about that Eddy it could turn out bad like all your other scams said Edd.

'Don't worry your hat off shock head it will work and when where filthy stinky rich will get jawbreakers for a year said Edd

'very well guess I'll go get some wood said Edd

'I'll get gravy said Ed

'shut up Ed said Eddy.

**six minutes later**

The carnival was almost finish all that was left was the roller coaster and Ed was working on the very high part and was dangerously closed to the edge.

'Ed you be careful up their said Edd

'don't worry Edd I'll be more careful then the blob was said Ed

but then Ed's gravy came out of his pants and spill on the cardboard making it weak and because of Ed's weight he fall's troughs the cardboard and falls to the hard ground below. Edd and Eddy watched the whole thing in horror and the both rushed to where Ed crashed and when they got there they saw his motionless body laying their Edd quickly checked to see if he is breathing but he wasn't Ed was dead then they both started to cry over his body.

**later in a graveyard**

Ed's body was in a coffin and everyone from the Ed Edd n Eddy series was their and everyone was crying and they each give a speech to why Ed was great.

'He was my first friend I had and then and it's my fault he's dead if I had int made him work on the roller coaster he would be still alive said Eddy in guilt.

Soon Rolf placed the coffin and berried it.

**Soon at Edd's house**

Edd's mother and father where talking to Edd about Ed.

'He was a good friend and a fun person to be around said Edd's father

'and he will always be in your heart said Edd mother

'but mother I don't want him my heart I want him here said Edd

'will we could bring him back we could goodnight Eddward said Edd father

'night Father night Mother said Edd as his parents left his room and Edd started to cry a little before going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie.**

Chapter 2

The next day it was a gloomy day for Eddy and Edd since now they didn't have Ed it wasn't the same it was so bad Eddy turn down a hundred dollar bill. Soon they where at the curb again.

'Man this stinks it's just not the same without Ed said Eddy

'I've have to agree with you Eddy said Edd

'if only their was a way to bring back Ed said Eddy

'yah but their isn't said Edd

'if only we can do what Frankenstein did said Eddy.

Just then Edd got an idea and quickly gets up and runs home leavening Eddy confused but with Edd he goes into his garage/ lab and starts working on some stuff like making a hole in the garage roof and making some type of leverage and he put some chains on the wheels of it. Then Edd puts two large wooden slaps on the hooks of the chains then he make's some machine's and two long pole's up to the ceiling and by the time he was done it was already dark and luckily for Edd his parents wont be back until tomorrow Then Edd grabs a shovel and a big bag and then heads out.

**10 minutes later**

Edd soon walks right into the cemetery but before he can walked any further he made sure the coast was clear. Once he made sure he was the only one their. Edd walks up to Ed's grave and then starts to dig up Ed's coffin and once Edd finally reached Ed coffin he open's it up and then drags Ed's body out and puts it into the bag and drags him home and it wasn't easy considering how big Ed is it took only about two hours and once Edd finally got to his garage. He put Ed down on the wooden slaps and got out some quills and started stitching up some of Ed's cuts until they where closed tightly and put two screws into his neck and put a white sheet over Ed. Then Edd heard some thunder and looked up and saw lighting flashing trough the sky.

'Oh perfect timing said Edd

soon Edd grabs antenna and then climbs the latter and lets it float into the air while unaware Rolf was watching him trough his window.

'What is know it all Ed boy up to said Rolf as he saw Edd looking up into the sky and then Edd goes back down onto the floor then Edd went to a machine and turn it on at it made slight electricity. Then goes to Ed and pats him a little to make sure he is sturdy once saw that he was sure he was sturdy. Edd walks over to medium sized bike tires then spins them fast until they released a lot of electricity into some wire's that where hooked up to them and then Edd turn on lots of machine's on which made more electricity onto the lines and the electricity made the wooden slaps with Ed's body on them lift into the air until it reach the top which was on the roof. Then the lighting hits the antenna and the lighting travels trough the lines that where holding the antenna and the lighting hits Ed which made the two poles make more electricity go into Ed until sparks fly's off of Ed's body and as soon Edd saw the sparks he turn off the machines and stop the bike wheels and then grabs the chain and lowers the wooden slab down until they reached Edd level. Then Edd put's his ear on Ed's chest and listens for any heart beats but he couldn't hear any thing realizing this Edd laid his head down on Eds chest and started crying but suddenly Ed's hands started moving and Edd felt movement then Edd got his head off and saw Ed sitting up getting the sheet off him and Ed started at Edd then smiled.

'Hi ya Edd said Ed

'Ed your alive your alive I can't believe it your alive said Edd

'was I dead asked Ed

'yes you where Ed but I brought you back to life said Edd

'cool I'm a zombie said Ed

'not quite Ed said Edd

'oh said Ed

**alright their you go the first few chapters of this like/review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie.**

**chapter 3**

**The next morning**

Edd and Ed where asleep in the garage. But soon Ed woke up and decided to let Edd sleep so Ed goes into the hallway and into the kitchen and pulled out a glass then filled it with Pepsi. Then drink it once he was done he walked outside while not noticing that the liquid was squirting out of his neck. Soon he got out of Edd backyard and started walking trough the lane and walked into the park where Sarah and Jimmy where in playing in the sandbox.

'So Sarah how you doing since Ed died' asked Jimmy

'I'm doing quite nicely I turn his room into are personal play room' said Sarah

'cool' said Jimmy.

But unknown to them Ed was nearby but he didn't hear anything that they said because he was to distracted by a bug and soon the sun shines down on Ed making a shadow in sandbox and when he grabs the bug and stuck it on his head the shadow made it look like a he was holding some tentacle thing which made Sarah and Jimmy scream and run away while Ed looked confused but he just continue to walk around the area. Soon he finds himself at Rolf's then he went into Rolf's shed and accidently scared all the animals in the shed and when Rolf was about to open the door all the animals ran him over making him flat on the ground and Ed run's off and runs to nearby trash can's where he rest's for the moment. But soon Eddy walks by from the other side of the fence and notice's Ed trough a hole in fence.

'Ed what's he doing here' said Eddy as watched Ed walk away from the area then Eddy realized how he came back to life and had a greedy smile on his face.

With Ed he entered trough Edd's back door

'Edd I'm back' said Ed

'Ed what where you doing out side' asked Edd

'I was adventuring' said Ed.

'you really shouldn't do that' said Edd

'why' asked Ed

'because someone might see you and we don't want that to happen' said Edd.

But suddenly Ed felt tired and sat down and felt weak

'what's wrong Ed' asked Edd

'I feel tired' answered Ed

'oh your getting low here this should help' said Edd as put those things that you put on cars to get there electricity on his screws then put a plug in the wall and Ed suddenly felt better.

'Cool thanks Edd' said Ed

'your welcome Ed' said Edd

suddenly Eddy came trough the back door.

'ah ha I knew it' said Eddy

'Eddy I can explain' said Edd

'I know you can we can use this as a scam' said Eddy.

'But Eddy I didn't do this to get money I did this to get our friend back' said Edd

'oh then can you help me with something' asked Eddy

'sure Eddy' said Edd

'can you help me bring back my brother's snake back' said Eddy

'I don't know Eddy I just did it for Ed' said Edd

'come on Edd if I don't bring back my brother's snake my brother will kill me' said Eddy

'okay I'll do it said Edd

'good said Eddy.

**looks like Edd going to bring back a snake but what is Eddy really planning until next time like/review **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie.**

**chapter 4**

**later that day**

Soon Eddy placed the dead snake on the wooden slabs while Edd placed line's right next on the skin while Ed just watch.

'Okay here's how we do it I'll just turn on the machines then the electricity will surge trough the body to make it come to live' said Edd

'but don't you have to use lighting or something' said Eddy

'well I can only use lighting on large things so I can only use my machine's on this snake' said Edd.

Soon Edd pulled down a lever and electricity surge into the body until sparks and came out and when the smoke cleared the snake was gone.

'What happen where's the snake what did you do shock head' said Eddy

'I don't know it should have work' said Edd

suddenly Edd felt something slithering over his foot Edd looked down and saw nothing there then he reached down and picked up something. then Edd stuck the thing in light and it showed the shadow of the snake.

'It's invisible it's an invisible snake' said Edd

'cool' said Ed

'sweet' said Eddy

then Eddy put the snake in the cage

'well thanks' said Eddy

'your welcome Eddy but don't use this as a scam' said Edd

'you can trust me Edd' said Eddy.

**twenty minutes later**

'Step right up to see the one and only invisible snake for only twenty five cents' said Eddy as he was standing right next to a stand with the cage on it.

Soon Kevin showed up

'what are you up to this time dorky' said Kevin

'read the sign Kevin' said Eddy

'an invisible snake uh what is this some kind of joke I'm not paying for this said Kevin.

'What ever you say Edd/Kevin' said Eddy

'I told you not to call me that those fan fictions are ruining mine and Edd reputation because now everyone thinks that I'm in love with a dork and those who think I'm in love with Edd I'm am not because for crying out loud I'm in love with Nazz be side's if you look at the show it show I'm not interested with Edd in that way and it's just creepy' said Kevin.

'If you don't want to be called that then pay' said Eddy

'fine' said Kevin

soon Kevin put twenty five cents into the jar and put his hand in the cage and felt the snake moving.

'What the it's actually invisible' said Kevin

'see what I tell you' said Eddy

'how did you do that dorky' said Kevin

'oh it's my little secret' said Eddy

'oh I'll find out you see' said Kevin as he left the stand.

'Ha good luck with that' said Eddy

then Eddy open the cage to feed the snake a rat but Eddy notice that the snake was not eating the rat then Eddy reached his hand down into the cage and felt no snake.

'Uh ho' said Eddy.

**one minute later**

Eddy was at Edd front door step and bang the door until Edd open it.

'Eddy what's wrong' asked Edd

'My snake's gone' said Eddy

'maybe it just escape from it's cage what did you do after you left' asked Edd

'I just went home and did nothing else' lied Eddy

'hmm that's strange' said Edd.

'I got this theory maybe stuff that you bring to live is only their for just a short time said Eddy

then Edd gasp and closed the door on Eddy and raced to his garage and saw Ed gone then gasp then Ed appeared behind him.

'Hi Edd' said Ed

'oh phew Ed I thought you disappeared' said Edd

'I can disappear cool' said Ed

**Looks like Kevin sucpioues and will he find out what Edd did and yes I'm not a fan of Edd/Kevin I just don't so like/review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie.**

**chapter 5**

**soon at the lane**

Kevin was telling the other's about the invisible snake that Eddy had.

'Yah so I put my hand in the cage and felt the snake moving' said Kevin

'poppycock their no such thing as and invisible snake Kevin' said Rolf

'yah how stupid can you get' said Sarah

'I'm telling you dorky has an invisible snake' said Kevin

'come on Kev how can their be and invisible snake' said Nazz

'oh yah just go ask dorky' said Kevin.

Soon Eddy walked down the lane and all the kids notice him and they immdetitly went in front of him

'what' said Eddy

'three hair Ed boy did you have a invisible snake' asked Rolf

'I did but now it's gone' said Eddy

'oh give it a break fathead you just tricked Kevin out of his money' said Sarah

'I'm not lying Edd help me bring back the snake from the dead' said Eddy.

'Ha good one Eddy what's that plank, Plank say's your a dummy'

'But I'm telling the truth I mean Edd already brought back Ed' said Ed

'Edd Ed boy brought back the dim witted Ed boy that would explain what I saw last night' said Rolf

'so double dork brought back dork huh so he can so that he's better then us' said Kevin

'will so him' said Sarah

'but what are we going to do' asked Jimmy

'plank says we should bring back are own life' said Johnny.

'yah' said the kids

'dork you show us that dorks equipment or else' said Kevin as he showed Eddy his fist

'um right Kevin this way' said Eddy.

**meanwhile in Edd house **

Edd parents car just pulled up to the drive way and pushed the button to open the garage door but they stop their car when they saw Edd equipment.

'Looks like are son is doing some kind of experiment' said Edd father

'let's go see what he working on shall we' said Edd mother

soon they got out of the car and looked at Edd equipment until Edd mother looked at a chalkboard and saw Edd plans to bring back Ed

'Ed' said Edd mother.

Then Ed open the door that enters the house from the garage and notice Edd mother and father so he walked up to Edd mother

'hello Edd mother' said Ed

then Edd mother and father screamed

'Ed he's alive' said Edd mother

'how's that possible' said Edd father.

Then Edd came in the garage

'mother, father, Ed' said Edd

but Ed got scared and turn his face at a mirror and screamed and ran out of the garage and into the distance.

'Ed come back wait' said Edd but before follow Ed Edd father grab his shoulder

'Eddward what did you do' said Edd father

'you said it your shelf if you could bring back sparky you would' said Edd

'yes I did say that but that was different because we couldn't but what you did was a very serious thing crossing the boundary between life and death re animating a corpse it's just upsetting what you did' said Edd father.

'I just wanted my friend back' said Edd in an upset voice

'oh honey will help you find Ed but after that we need to have a talk' said Edd mother

'yes mother' said Edd

'now lets go find your friend' said Edd father

**looks like Edd's family is going to look for Ed while the kids are going to bring back dead thing until now like/review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie.**

**chapter 6**

Soon Edd and his parents split up to find Ed. Edd was going to check Ed's room and Edd parents checked the gravy both in Eddy carnival scam that was still standing. But right when they left Eddy and the kids got their and Eddy showed them the equipment.

'wow look at this stuff Sarah' said Jimmy

'I know Jimmy looks very cool' said Sarah

with Nazz, Johnny and Rolf where looking at the machine's

'this remand's Rolf about of Nana's fridge' said Rolf with Johnny and Nazz looking at him.

With Eddy and Kevin they where looking at the chalk board

'it has something to do with lighting or something I really don't understand it' said Eddy

'oh but I do and since theirs a thunderstorm coming tonight so we will bring back the dead to life' said Kevin then he started laughing like a evil villain.

Meanwhile with Edd

he was looking in Ed's room but soon realized he wasn't their so Edd checked the whole house but couldn't find him so Edd leave's the house and continue his search.

'Oh Ed where are you' said Edd

meanwhile with Ed

Ed was walking down the sidewalk and lighting was already flashing trough the sky. Which Ed got scared and accidently ran into the cemetery where he ran until he ran into a grave and when Ed mange to regain his eyesight he saw that it was his grave and seeing that it was his Ed immdetitly sat down right next to it and took a little nap.

Meanwhile with the kids

they each got ready to bring back dead well except Nazz and Eddy. With Sarah and Jimmy they put a line right next to their stuff animals and dolly's and Kevin placed a line on dead goldfish and Rolf placed a line on his dead chicken and Johnny placed the line's on a dead bat where he put plank next to. Then they each got some kite's and tied their line's on the kite. Then they released them into the sky and waited until the first lighting strike which first hits Johnny's which the electricity surge into both the bat and Plank until they explode into smoke and the force of the explosion made Johnny get pushed back. Then the lighting strike's Sarah and Jimmy's kite and the electricity surge into the dolls and stuff animals. Then the lighting strike's Rolf's kite and it surge into the chicken then finally the lighting strikes Kevin's kite and surge into Kevin goldfish. Soon it was over and with Johnny he just got up and walked up to the spot where Plank and the bat but nothing was their suddenly he heard a noise and turn and saw Plank standing up.

'There you are plank' said Johnny

suddenly Plank started moving and his wood turned black and two fangs popped out of his mouth then two short legs came out of the body and so did arms then bat wings came out of his back. Then Plank sneered his teeth at Johnny and then flew off into the night. But with Rolf he also came out from shed and checked the chicken but it was gone.

'Where my chicken go' said Rolf

suddenly Rolf heard a howl and turn around and saw in horror that the chicken turn into a were chicken. The chicken looked down and dropped down in front of Rolf and roared at him and Rolf ran for his life with the chicken right behind him.

With Kevin he peered out of his closet and saw the fish gone and a big hole in his room curious he goes outside to see what made the hole and right when he got out a giant foot suddenly stomped right behind him and completely destroyed his house . Kevin looked up and saw that the goldfish had grew into a giant monster the fish looked at Kevin and roar at him then it looked up and saw Eddy's carnival and stomped right towards the carnival.

With Sarah and Jimmy they watched has the dolls and stuffed animals getting up and looking at them in a creepy smile then the dolls stuff animals walked towards them. Sarah and Jimmy screamed and ran out of Sarah's room with the dolls and stuffed animals right behind them.

**Looks like the kids are in a monster situation till next chapter like/review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie.**

**chapter 7**

**meanwhile with Edd**

He was walking along the sidewalk still looking for Ed. But soon finds him shelve at the cemetery entrance feeling that Ed was their Edd went into the cemetery and looked around and then notice someone sitting down right next to Ed's grave Edd walked up to the person and saw Ed their happy of finding his second best friend Edd quickly walks over to him and shakes him gently to wake him up.

'Ed rise and shine sleepyhead' said Edd

then Ed wake's up and smile's at Edd.

'Hi Edd what's up' said Ed

'Ed may you please not run away like you did earlier again please' said Edd

'okey' said Ed .

Soon they both got up and walked to the entrance but suddenly Sarah and Jimmy's dolls and stuffed animals ran past them and turn a corner to the lane. Then Sarah and Jimmy got in front of them.

'Hey Edd we need your help' said Jimmy

'hello baby sister' said Ed

'shut it Ed' said Sarah

then Kevin walked up to them.

'Double dork I need your help' said Kevin

'get in line bub we where her first' said Sarah

'well my problems are bigger then yours' said Kevin

suddenly the felt the ground shaking and they looked up and saw fishzilla walking right past them and it roared as it walked past them.

'yah I think this bigger' said Jimmy

'who care's about that big fish are dolls are alive' said Sarah

'really dolls it's easy to defeat them all you have to them is kick the stuffing out of them' said Kevin

'listen guys we can't just stand here and argue come on lets go' said Edd

'fine' said the three of them and ran where fishzilla was going.

**alright their you go a nice chapter so like/review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie.**

**chapter 8**

**meanwhile at Eddy's carnival scam**

Edd mother and father where still looking for Ed until they felt the ground rumble they both looked up and saw fishzilla entering the carnival while destroying many stands and some rides with it's feet and tail. Seeing this they quickly run from fishzilla but soon they past Rolf has he was running in the other way confused. Edd parents looked forward and saw the were chicken run past and watched as the chicken chased after Rolf until Rolf got into a random sliver stand and the chicken stop and growled at Rolf. Then Edd parents herd a noise and looked up at a stand roof and saw the dolls and stuffed animals looking at them with creepy smiles then they jump down and walked towards them.

'quick in here' said Edd mother as she pulled Edd father into a wooden outhouse and Edd father put his foot on the door as the dolls started to bang the door. Then one of the dolls arm came trough the bottom of the door frame.

Suddenly fishzilla picked up the out house and ate the outhouse with some dolls on it then fishzilla stomped on all the dolls and stuffed animals then it knocked down a ride.

But soon Edd, Kevin, Ed, Jimmy and Sarah ran into the carnival and looked at fishzilla then fishzilla roared as it looked at the Ferris wheel and walked towards it.

'Okay let's do this' said Edd

'but how will we defeat it that thing the size of king Kong' said Kevin

'well all fish need to can't stand huge heat' said Edd

'so' said Kevin

'well look a some gasoline that's pouring out that tank all we need to do is to light it on fire' said Edd

'I'm on it' said Kevin.

Then Kevin light up a match and threw it into the gasoline and in one second the a fire spreads and go's onto the fish and fishzilla roared in pain until it turn into a giant fish stick.

'someone help me' said Rolf as the chicken kept growling at him but didn't go after him because of the sliver Ed quickly ran to the chicken and hugged it.

'chicken I love chickens' said Ed as he hugged it tightly then the chicken shake's him off and and looked at Ed in a hungry face then it snap it's beak at Ed neck but it grabs the screws that where in Ed's neck and the electricity surged into the chicken and the chicken explode into million feather's.

'oops I killed the chicken Edd' said Ed

then vampire plank looked at Ed and got ready to fly at him then vampire planked flyed at him and open his mouth. But Ed suddenly ducked and Plank went past him and flew right into a sharp wooden stake at got killed then Ed got up with a pennies in his hand.

'oh shinny coin' said Ed.

**okay their you go a monster chapter like/review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie.**

**chapter 9**

Soon Eddy came to the carnival and notice that everything was wreaked confused he walked to Edd and Ed.

'Hey what in the world happen here and what's with the giant fish stick' asked Eddy

'well it's a long story I'll tell you once we get back to my house' said Edd

'hold right their dork your the one that started this mess' said Kevin

'Kevin right if you didn't bring back my stupid brother back to live this would never happen, said Sarah

'they killed my pal' said Johnny

'you will pay for this know it all Ed boy' said Rolf as he grab a pitchfork.

'Run away! screamed all three of them

then the ed's ran away with Kevin, Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah and Rolf behind them and they where catching up with the eds

'hurry up their catching up' said Eddy

'quick into the fun house' said Edd

soon the eds went into the fun house and closed the door and locked it then they got onto the roof and watched as the angry kids marched towards the door and started to break it down. But as Kevin got his match out to try to see better he accidently drop it and the fun house burst into flames Edd and Eddy mange to dodge the flames but the floor below them collapse and Eddy and Edd fell to the floor below them and soon Edd parents came and notice the fire.

'Eddward' said Edd father as he ran to the door but couldn't get in because of the flames.

Inside Ed ran down the stairs and got to the floor with Edd and Eddy fell and notice them unconscious seeing that they where in danger Ed grab Edd and Eddy and Dragged them out of the funhouse and Edd parents grab Edd and Eddy and put them down gently and mange to get them conscious.

'Are you boys alright' asked Edd father

'yes where okay' answered

'oh boy I saved I'm in my happy place Edd' said Ed

but suddenly just as Ed was about to walk away the front sign fell and blocked his path then the whole structure collapse on him and Ed made a dyeing scream. Then Edd got up and put his hands on his face and started crying.

'He saved the dorks live' said Kevin.

**ten minutes later **

The has finally stop and Rolf mange to drag the dead Ed from the rubble and Edd and Eddy walked up to Ed and looked at him in a sad expression then Edd father walked up to Edd and placed his hand on his shoulder.

'Edd is their anything we can do' said Edd father

'you said I need to let him go' said Edd

'sometimes parent's don't know what to do' said Edd father and Edd smiled at him.

Soon Edd put up a power generator down and tied two lines on Ed's screws. Then he switch the generator on and electricity went into Ed's body and when Edd turn it off nothing happen.

'it didn't work' said Edd

'wait I know how to solve this' said Eddy

then Eddy placed some butter toast right next to Ed and Ed got up and ate the butter toast.

'tasty' said Ed

'Ed your back' said Edd

'where did I go' asked Ed

'I'll tell you that later' said Edd

'come on let's go to the candy store and see if theirs some jawbreakers left' said Eddy

'coming Eddy' said Edd and Ed then left

'well their gone' said Sarah

'what do you want to do' asked Jimmy

'let's go to my house and watch monster trucks said Kevin

'alright let's go watch your picture box but I think we forgot something' said Rolf

'it's not important now lets go' said Kevin as he lead them out while not noticing a rat was getting eating and didn't hear the hissing.

then a cartoon circle came down and the screen turn black.

THE

END

**their you go the story complete I hoped you liked this story if you do like/review.**


End file.
